


And It Stops

by Camcat144



Series: Alex Rider Drabbles [2]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camcat144/pseuds/Camcat144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tom are having fun, until they are not. Or, Alex gets a summons to work. 100 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It Stops

"You know you're not-" Alex stopped, fishing in his pocket for his vibrating mobile. He glanced at the screen and went pale. The number was blocked.

"Alex? You okay?" Asked Tom, frowning at his now frozen friend.

Without replying, Alex accepted that call and held it to his ear, listening. He didn't say anything until the end. "That won't be necessary, I can get there by myself," in a dull and quiet voice.

Suddenly, Tom realized what was going on. A call from The Bank. Without speaking, he grabbed Alex forward in a hug, and Alex relaxed into it, unfrozen.


End file.
